


Temptress

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Second prompt fill for the Summer Smutfest. Enjoy!





	Temptress

This day may be one for the journal, one he’ll be endlessly teased by Peebee for. Not only does he land willingly on Kadara, but he calls in a favour from Vidal. Enduring snickers from the squad _and_ the Collective leader is worth it though. Even with Meridian nearly complete, Sara’s holiday is about five hundred twenty-seven Earth days away. A night off is the least he can, what’s the word for it, hustle for her.

Inspiration hit courtesy of a small interstellar bulletin in the crew quarters advertising new entertainment at the Tartarus. He read it sideways, moved past it, then came back to it, the memory of a conversation, sated bodies sticky in the darkness of the Pathfinder quarters, sweat still warm at the small of Sara’s back.

Standing next to her in the elevator taking them down planet level, frissons of bio electricity threaten to betray his intentions at the thought of her confession. It is… enticing at the very least.

Sara gives him a funny look, so Jaal schools his reaction. “Tell me again why we’re down here? We’ve wrapped up our missions on Kadara.”

“Vidal has info on potential Kett activity in the cluster,” Jaal replies, an answer so standard it sounds rehearsed even to his own hearing.

They climb the stairs to the club and with a confidence Sara’s not used to, not on Kadara at least, Jaal leads her inside, then upstairs again, and further up, to a whole new floor that has been added recently. Three doors lead off a square landing, bright neon colours flashing in sync with the music seeping through the prefab walls and floor. Again, Jaal knows where he’s going, opening the last door on the right, letting Sara pass him and inside first.

Enticing indeed. Both the room and Sara’s reaction. She takes in the large glass window, the dancing floor beyond it, washed in the most brilliant white light. The half-naked bodies moving with fluid swings of arms and hips, some alone, some paired, dancing with abandon.

“What’s this?” When she turns to look at him, Sara’s amused, a hint of worry and… _arousal_? lurking in her eyes.

“A night off,” Jaal says. “If you want it,” he amends.

Eyes back on the spectacle, Sara is quiet. Then, with a shaky exhale, she asks. “Can they see us?”

Privacy. Ah. Sara’s always struggled with the pressure of her public persona. Jaal smooths long fingers along her shoulders. “Only if you want to.” His voice is raspy and he notices the goosebumps that chase each other down her arms. “Window is two-way. You can watch or they can. Controls are over there.”

Captivated by the show, Sara missed the small sofa on the back wall, a small table and digital interface at the side. Her eyes wide with implications, she asks. “And you are okay with it?”

Dearest one. It’s touching how she thinks of him, even when it’s clear he’s gifting her the experience. “Yes. I’m right here with you.” He lets his current soothe over her, in small waves, and drops a kiss to her lips. He means it as an echo of reassurance; he’s not ready for the passion she unleashes on him, lips hungry, tongue demanding, arms tight around his cowl.

“Thank you,” she whispers against his mouth. Her breath is sweet with anticipation, her blood surges to match the beat of the music. She’s a force of nature, launching into him, barely giving him time to catch her when she winds long legs around his waist. Well, that’s an overwhelming sign of approval, Jaal thinks, letting himself be pushed down on the sofa even as he punches the code for locking the door on his omnitool behind her back.

She’s naked in record time, before he even has a chance to unclasp his armour. His cock approves of her eager mouth returning to him, full, begging to unsheathe. “How do you want to do this?” He asks because it’s her night, it’s her fantasy that he’s trying to enact.

A moan chokes in her throat; her teeth catch on a small patch of skin on his cowl, hot air blowing on him as she leaves open-mouthed kisses on him. “I want them to watch me coming apart on your lap. Then, I want you to take me hard,” she swallows his protest with a wet kiss; there are bruises all over her back from their last mission, “don’t hold back, you hear? I want it hard. And I want to see them wishing they were me, railed senseless by your big cock, over and over.”

Jaal’s armour is slower to come off, as he takes ample pause to grab willing flesh, to suck a nipple, to tease the other with a tweak of fingers, current rolling off of him to wash over Sara’s skin. With an afterthought, he dims the lights in the room, leaving them bathed in shadow, then punches in the code that controls the transparency of the glass.

Jaal indulges in another kiss, heady with arousal, dripping with promise, then encourages Sara to turn around. Her legs draped either side of his, her back to his chest, Sara admires the erotic display on the other side of the window. Two asari approach hand in hand. One pushes the other to her knees, pulls her head between her legs, one hand propped up on the glass. If Sara was ashamed by her voyeuristic kink, she has no reservations now watching the kneeling asari pleasuring the other, with lips, and tongue and wicked fingers.

Jaal’s hand finds her pussy drenched. He takes his time, fingers slow and patient. His bioelectricity licks at the sensitive skin at the inside of her thighs, in time with the finger that runs up and down along her slit, enjoying the feel of her plump lips and the moisture building between them. He cups a heavy breast and at the same time, slips a finger inside her; it’s a powerful reminder of the pleasure he can deliver and Sara’s attention is now split, eyes still drawn to the greedy disappearance of fingers inside the asari’s cunt, her own hands twitching in response to Jaal’s. She relaxes on top of Jaal, giving in, legs spreading wider; she’s rewarded with a zap of current that runs straight to her clit, a whimper in her throat and shivers down her spine.

On the other side, positions have switched, and the asari previously on her knees is flush with the window, breasts full and pressed obscenely to the glass, while the other eats her up from behind. Her eyes challenge Sara to match her pleasure, and Sara’s head falls backwards on Jaal’s shoulder, skin beading with sweat. Jaal adds another finger inside her, his mouth whispering his own fantasy in her ear, speaking of getting lost within her and with a stronger current pulling at her clit, Sara convulses in his arms, ecstasy surging from her toes to her hairline, a tidal wave that sweeps her under and leaves her shaking.

And wanting more, even as the aftermath of her orgasm drips onto Jaal’s cock, where it’s caught between their bodies. There’s no time to voice her need though. Jaal rises behind her, supporting their combined weight easily. He clears a path between abandoned clothes and armour and flips Sara to face him, slamming her backwards into the window. He gives her a fierce kiss, demanding lips and arrogant tongue pushing into her mouth and Sara’s still soft in her arms, moulding onto him immediately, as his cock finds her pussy and thrusts inside all on instinct alone. Strong hips pin her to the glass, her back to the blue asari breasts that heave with release in the other room. Music still pounds an addictive rhythm around them and it soon echoes in the slap of Jaal’s hips against Sara’s thighs, large cock drilling her hard and merciless, with long, precise snaps that fill her up just so. Just as she asked. Their kisses are hard too, clash of feverish lips and greedy tongues, one of Jaal’s hands wrapped in her hair and keeping her anchored to him.

Jaal’s shouted orgasm ricochets off the walls; his current spikes, adding more stimulation where their bodies are joined, alien anatomy somehow fitting beautifully together. Sara sobs into his arms, matching his release, body tight with bliss.

They’re still pressed against the glass, when Sara finds her voice. “How about you, Jaal? Do you wish you could have one of them in here, with us?”

Behind them, the scene has changed, as has the music, another, softer tune drifting in. Jaal’s eyes glow even bluer in the white light shining across. The love there pulls her apart, but his words put her back together. “Temptress. You should know I only have eyes for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome, greedily consumed and cherished. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
